The Real Reason Neal Broke Out
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Late at night, Mozzie learns the real reason Neal broke out of Super Max. It wasn't entirely Kate after all.


So, this is my first fic. (: Please Review if you'd like. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>The Real Reason Neal Broke Out.  
><strong>Disclaimer :: <strong>I own nothing, but I so wish I did.  
><strong>Summary :: <strong>Late at night, Mozzie learns the real reason Neal broke out of Super Max. It wasn't entirely Kate after all.

Mozzie and Neal stood in the FBI consultant's loft. It was late, raining out.

"This...this was never about finding Kate was it? If it was, you wouldn't still be looking! She's _gone_ Neal! _Gone!_ You were there. You know she's gone! You watched It happen! So, what is this _really_ about Neal? Tell me!" Mozzie shouted from across the table, slightly regretting his harsh choice of words even knowing how delicate the topic was.

Neal turned around, hands on his hips and tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but for a moment there were no words. He was slightly surprised Mozzie shouted at him, it hadn't happened often before.

"Well?" Mozzie tried again, agitated. They were both standing, staring at eachother, challenging eachother. The raindrops that fell against the windows were the only sound coming from the room. Mozzie's hands rested on the back of the chair infront of him. He looked intent on trying to read Neal's mind.

"Moz..." Neal's voice was hushed, hurt. "Come on Neal." Mozzie just wanted to know what was so important to Neal that he continued to obsess over the subject even this much after Kate's death.

He understood the love. That was obvioius, the connection those two had was something so pure, so rare, but so beautiful that it could change the world. And it did. He understood the need to catch her killer. That was another obvious thing. He had to get his revenge, or closure or whatever Neal wanted to call it. Either way, obsessing like this...was just unhealthy. This was beyond the music box, this was beyond any piece of art or treasure that any of them had taken and hidden away - allegedly, of course. This was beyond anything that Mozzie could think of that had happened.

After a few more silent moments Neal sighed once more as he slowly pulled a small, crumpled and folded picture from his pocket and put it on the table. Mozzie stood straight, staring down at the piece of paper as it glided across hardwood. The shorter man caught it at the edge of the table and then glanced at Neal. Those piercing blue eyes were focused on the ring-wearing hands that currently covered the photo.

Mozzie lifted the photo from the table, unfolded it and stared down at it with wide eyes.

"That's why..." Neal whispered with his eyes casted downward. Mozzie looked up, seeing the tears refill his bestfriends eyes. Now it was Mozzie's turn to open his mouth and not have words come out. He understood Neal now. Completely.

"I didn't know, until recently. It's...it's the main reason I broke out...I..." Neal's voice faded. "That's what Kate told you before she left. It...I...Wow." Mozzie placed the picture of the small, smiling toddler on the table. He looked almost just like Neal. Those same blue eyes that could reach into your soul, accompanied by a glowing smile that could melt the heart of even the world's strongest man. Even the dark brown locks flowed freely around his face were adorably attractive.

"His name is Noland." Neal said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Mozzie smiled back at him. "He's two by now I believe." Neal continued. "Where is he?" Mozzie asked. Neal looked down, biting into his bottom lip. "Kate...she..." Neal sighed. "She hid him away...when the whole thing started. I...I have to find him Moz..." Neal said, looking up. Mozzie could see it clearly in his eyes. He knew this was bigger than anything else they had done.

Mozzie walked over to his friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him Neal." He said with a smile. Blue eyes met green as they secretly promised eachother that this hunt wasn't over.

Mozzie finally understood the real reason Neal broke out.


End file.
